


Everybody loses sometimes.

by Rogue1987



Category: Football RPF
Genre: El Clásico, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1987/pseuds/Rogue1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How different players from each team experienced the Clasico. </p><p>Sergio and Andres both have a very difficult journey trough el Clasico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody loses sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a world where our players don't have wives or girlfriends, or kids.  
> I needed to make this to cheer myself up after last nights Clasico. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.  
> I wanted to make it from both sides and Sergio and Andres are my lead characters.
> 
> Also I made Iker the kind of slutty one instead of Sergio cause I always feel like Sergio is the one who loves Iker and Iker doesn't love him back-not enough anyway.

_Sunday 23 march, 2014. Santiago Bernabeu, Madrid._

 

 

 _''Ikercio wake up!''_ Sergio's impatient voice seemed to be coming from miles away.

Iker opened his eyes lazily and yawned deep. ''What is it?'' he mumbled. Sergio's brown eyes were gleaming warm and he pressed a soft kiss to his tousled brown hair.  
''We have to get up, it's almost time for the match,'' Sergio informed him, as he snuggled up behind Iker, slightly constricting him like a boa and nipped on his neck.

Iker closed his eyes instantly and wished he could sleep some more, he was actually pretty surprised that Sergio had let him have his Siesta.  
Usually he always kept him up after they had sex but now he had let him sleep.

And he wasn't even playing tonight.  
Sergio had let him sleep exactly one other time, and that had been before the final against Holland for the World Cup in South Africa.

''I should not have done this with you today, it's bad luck,'' Iker sighed and Sergio entwined his fingers with Iker's.

''You always say that love, _same shit different day._ You love me Iker, and having sex before the match only _excels_ my skills, you know that,'' Sergio smiled and he placed another soft, half open kiss in the nook of Iker's neck. His strong fingers slid seductively over Iker's bare chest. Iker swallowed thickly, he had to cut this off of he wouldn't be able to stop himself from having sex with Sergio again. He could do that forever if it was up to him. Which ironically it was and yet het always turned Sergio down. 

Iker inhaled deep, mentally steadying himself for Sergio's upcoming tirade. ''You have to go now, prepare yourself for the game,''  
''Why do you always kick me out?'' Sergio moped. He had the same defeated look on his face as he always did when Iker did that. 

''You know why! Just go Sese,'' Iker said and he turned around and pressed his lips against Sergio's.

''You invited Xavi over didn't you?'' Sergio asked, voice dripping with jealousy.  

Iker could not lie, not to him. ''Yes,''

Sergio turned dark red and Iker knew he was either about to cry or to kick his ass.  
Either one was possible. In fact both options were still on the table. 

''Why am I never enough for you Iker? Why can't you just be with me, instead of being in love with everybody else around you!'' Sergio yelled and he stormed out of Iker's room and slammed the white door shut with a ferocity that would scare Satan himself.

Sergio ran straight to Cristiano's room, knowing full well that Cristiano hated it when he was being disturbed during his preciously private preparations.  
Well fuck him, today Sergio needed to talk to him. Needed someone to hear him out and understand what he was going through.

He knocked on the door and heard a highly aggravated voice come from the other side.

''Whoever it is, go away! Read the sign!!'' Cris yelled and Sergio rolled his eyes at the hand written sign that Cristiano always nailed to his door.

 _No entrada, peace and quiet required before games!!_ it read.

''It's me, please let me in. I really need to talk to you!'' Sergio pleaded and he was forced to stay there for a few minutes because he knew that Cristiano would take pleasure in keeping him waiting.

He opened the door with a slightly red face-which lead Sergio to the thought that maybe Cris had been masturbating before he was disturbed-and exhaled loud.  
''Sergio, what is it?'' 

Sergio quickly stepped into the room so that Cristiano wouldn't have any excuses to send him away and sat down on his bed.

''Were you jerking off before I knocked?'' he couldn't help but ask. Cris simply made a disapproving sound at him that told him that he should get to the point before he kicked him out. So Sergio did. ''It's Iker,'' he said eventually.  

''Jesus Christ, did you come here to whine to me about Iker?? Did you forget that this is the biggest night of our season so far, the most important game of the year and you wanna come here, ruin my focus to complain about your fucking boyfriend! Get the hell out!'' Cristiano spat, his chest heaving up and down angrily.

''No! I need to vent okay! _He is fucking with Xavi- I think._ And it's fucking with my head. He slept with me this afternoon and now he just kicked me out cause Xavi is coming over.  
Why can't he ever love me back? And just love _me_ instead of all of us,'' Sergio tried to swallow down his tears but failed. This disarmed Cristiano and his eyes went a little softer as he sank down on the bed next to Sergio and took his hand.

''He doesn't love all of us Sese, he just loves you. He just _sleeps_ with a lot of us,'' Cristiano said looking guilty.

''Yeah present company included,'' Sergio growled and Cristiano blushed a little bit.  
He had only slept with Iker one time, and that was years ago but somehow Sergio had never got over that one. Because Cris was so beautiful that it made Sergio doubt his own features sometimes. Usually he was a confident man but around Cris he felt like the second best when it came to looks. 

''You _know_ I'm sorry about that Sergio, I have apologized to you like a thousand times about that. Look I know that Xavi doesn't love Iker in that way all right! Iniesta is his soulmate, and will always be the one Xavi will want the most.  
If Xavi is having sex with Iker then it's just about sex,'' Cristiano soothed but Sergio kept on crying. As if that idea was comforting. That it was only about sex. 

''I hate him so much Cris,'' 

Cris blinked confounded. ''You hate Xavi?'' 

''No I mean Iker, I wish I knew how to stop caring about him. He is the best and the worst thing that has ever happened to me. There is nothing worse then loving somebody who will never stop disappointing you,'' Sergio exclaimed and he squeezed Cristiano's hand harder then he should have.

But Cristiano didn't budge or squeal, that was one of the things Sergio appreciated most about him. He knew how to take a hit without whining like a bitch. 

''Come here,'' Cristiano offered and he stretched his arms out to Sergio who instantly wrapped his tired body around Cristiano's.

''I can't do this anymore Cris, I need to stop torturing myself like this!!  _But I need him, I always need him and tonight he won't be here again._  
He won't be in the goal, I won't have that sense of security that I usually have when he is here,''

Cristiano patted his back and kissed Sergio's cheek gentle. ''I know Sese, but we need to trust in Diego okay. We will win this game tonight, _I promise,''_ Cristiano pledged but that pissed Sergio off even more.

''You can't make that promise Cris, now you just jinxed us all with your hubris!!'' he snapped and Cristiano giggled a little.

''Now you sound like Iker, get out of here Sese, let me get back to my pre-game rituals,'' Cristiano said and he kissed the top of Sergio's head and Sergio knew he had to obey him.

''Thanks for listening Cris, see you in a bit,''  
He closed the door and saw Karim sneaking out of Zidane's room with a big grin on his face and a slightly red color on his cheeks.

Karim obviously hadn't realized that Sergio had seen him and Sergio did what everybody on the team did every day: _ignore that they knew anything conspicuous about the two._  
Then he decided to stalk out near Iker's door and spot if he saw Xavi coming in or out of Iker's room.

He knew it was enormously pathetic but he had done it before-more times then he would like to admit.

To his surprise the only one he saw leaving Iker's room just before the game was Iker himself.  
_Had Iker lied to him?_  
Sergio picked up his stuff from his room and joined his teammates and walked towards the dressing room with a hopeful smile on his face.

 

''I thought you were going to see Iker?'' Andres asked when Xavi laid back down on his bed and closed his eyes in anger.

''Nah he did text me though, to meet up, but that is not going to happen. Xabi texted me that he is fucking Sergio again, so if I would go, I would be his second snack of this afternoon.  
I don't wanna be anybody's second choice,'' Xavi said firm. He felt Andres sink down beside him on the narrow bed.

''Good for you, _Xavi you deserve so much more than being Iker's afternoon delight._ I always tell you that, and it's always true. If you wanna screw around then at least do it with someone who loves you and who picks you over everyone else,'' Andres said and he curled up behind Xavi and took the smaller midfielder in his arms.

 _''Someone like you-you mean,''_ Xavi sighed.  
He had always known that Andres loved him fiercely, and he did felt the same.

But commitment scared the living hell out of Xavi and he knew that if he did start a relationship with Andres he could never leave him.  
Because Andres would not survive that.

''I would be with you forever Xavi, you know that. If you would only let me.  
But you're not ready yet, so I will be here-waiting for you. Enjoying the times when you do come to my room and when we do kiss and things like that.  
I will cherish those moments until you are ready to stay with me. You will _never_ lose me, I will be here- I promise,'' Andres vowed and he felt Xavi turn around in his arms and he felt his lovers warm forehead against his own.

''I do love you Andresito, I will always love you- _and only you,''_ Xavi murmured and he kissed Andres' lips.  
He felt Andres warm, pliant lips slide open and he deepened the kiss slowly and passionately.

Despite being sort of _''lovers''_ for years they had never really slept together yet.

To be honest: _sleeping with Andres terrified Xavi just as much as starting a relationship with him._  
He was afraid it would seal him to Andres even more and made him fall even more in love with him.

Andres never begged for sex anyway, he just let Xavi have his space.

''If you score tonight we will celebrate it Andresito,'' Xavi said breathlessly against Andres' mouth.  
''What do you mean?'' Andres asked with a smile on his pale face.

''You know what I mean, score for us tonight and we will finally have sex,'' Xavi pledged and Andres eyes went wide.

''You sure about that? I mean, you've always said that-''

''I know what I said, but I'm sure Andresito.  _We need to win tonight, no matter the cost._  
So this can be a nice motivation for you to give absolutely everything,'' Xavi grinned and he placed another kiss on Andres stunned lips.

 _''I'm uh-I'm scared Xav-really scared._ What if we lose tonight?'' Andres asked with a shaky voice and Xavi placed a kiss on his lover's cheek.

''We won't! Don't worry Andresito, I will take care of everything tonight. You just make sure you score, I have a good feeling about today.  
We will win, don't you worry,'' Xavi vowed and he hugged Andres tight to his chest.

_''I'm not worried Xavi, I'm with you'''_

 

''Luka come on man!! I wanna show you something!'' Marcelo yelled when they were in the dressing room getting ready for the game.

''What is it Marce, it's almost time to get changed!'' Luka growled impatiently but he still followed Marcelo to wherever he was going.  
_Marcelo and his crazy ideas, Luka cursed them sometimes._

''In here Lukita,'' Marcelo grinned and he shoved Luka not so elegantly into a janitors closet.

''What the fuck are we doing in here?'' Luka asked surprised but he had a feeling he knew where this was going.  
''I never fucked in a closet before,'' Marcelo deadpanned and Luka's jaw dropped.

''Nor will you now, come on we have to be in the dressing room in like fifteen minutes!'' Luka said and he tried to leave but Marcelo locked him in his arms and shoved him agains the cold wall, Luka panted when he felt the cold sensation on his back.

''You are not going anywhere Lukita.  _We're both so nervous and need a little-release._ Besides all you need is ten minutes-tops,'' Marcelo smirked and before Luka had time to think Marcelo had trashed his lips onto Luka's and was fumbling with the buttons of his jeans.

Luka decided to give in, _what the hell right?_  
He could use a little relaxation, since he had been shaking from his nerves all day.

Marcelo undressed him in record time and gave Luka long and wet kisses in his neck and on his lips.

''Turn around now...'' Luka panted and Marcelo was always such an obedient little slut, so he instantly obeyed.  
Luka pulled some lube out of his pants pocket and quickly placed it- _a little sloppier then usual_ -on his dick and fingers and rapidly worked Marcelo open.

Then without any warning he slammed his hips into Marcelo, who had to bite his lips from screaming in a delicious mixture of agony and pleasure.

Marcelo wanted to shout Luka's name but he just pursed his lips together and turned his head and started biting in Luka's shoulder.  
Luka picked up the pace quickly and in a matter of moments he felt his orgasm coursing through his system, setting him completely on fire.

He usually screamed Marcelo's name but he buried his head in Marcelo's neck and sucked on it hard enough to bruise him. Mark him. Luka loved doing that. He was strangely possessive when it came to Marcelo.

Then he slid out of Marcelo and leaned down to his knees to suck Marcelo until he had come too.  
When Marcelo was done he tugged Luka in his arms and kissed him until they heard a sharp knock on the door.

''Hey fuckers, seize the action and get your asses out of this closet.  
We have a game to play!'' Pepe's voice and Luka and Marcelo giggled relieved.

 _ **''Coming Pep!''** _ Marcelo shouted and Luka started giggling.

''Jesus couldn't you have used a better phrase then coming!''

''What it fits doesn't it?'' Marcelo smirked. Luka rolled his eyes. 

They opened the door and walked the walk of shame toward the dressing room.

There they changed into their training kit and ran onto the pitch.  
The Bernabeu was already pretty full with fans and Marcelo and Luka waved at them and showed them some tricks.

Marcelo embraced his friend Neymar and chatted a little bit but seized it when he saw Luka almost turning green from envy.

''Come on Lukita, you getting jealous again? It's only Neymar!''

''He is a cheating bastard Marcelo, and he likes you way too much.  
So yeah I get jealous. _Can you blame me?_ I just like you too much,'' Luka said with a small smile and Marcelo had already forgiven him.

He covered his mouth with his hand and whispered, ''I love you too Lukita, don't worry about Neymar, he is pretty harmless and nothing compared to you,''  
Luka smiled and winked at his lover, but he had a nagging feeling in his stomach that Neymar would not be so harmless tonight.

Sergio was running around on the pitch, chatting with Xabi and the Basque noticed that Sergio was staring enviously at Xavi and Iker, who were chatting away near the sidelines.

''You're staring again Sergio, and for the record: you have nothing to worry about, Xavi didn't go up to Iker's room right?'' Xabi asked friendly and Sergio shook his head.

''Yeah he didn't go, but the fact is still that Iker _invited_ him up.  
And I don't like that, you know I don't. He should just grow up for once and either be with me or he should put me out of my misery.  
I hate sitting around waiting for him to pick me,'' Sergio sighed and he kicked the ball to Pepe who caught it with his chest and kicked it back.

''Maybe you should just move on you know. Like I did, I got sick of waiting around too, and look at me now: _happier then ever,''_ Xabi smiled deep and Sergio knew he was happy with Alvaro now, much happier then he had been with Steven Gerrard, but still Sergio could not imagine being with anybody that wasn't Iker. For him there was no one else and never would be. 

Then again: Xabi would have probably felt the same way when he had decided to let Steven go.  
_''Don't you ever miss him? Steven,''_ Sergio asked and Xabi smiled a little.

''Of course I do, a big part of me will always love him Sergio. But I've moved on.  
I decided to not wait around for him to grow up and choose me, because it was never going to happen. When I first left Steven I thought I would never be whole again, but then there was Alvaro.  
And suddenly everything just made sense, _we made sense._ Sometimes you have to let yourself off the hook, in order to be free.  
Loving someone sometimes means that you have to let them go,'' Xabi said and he placed his hand on Sergio's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

''Yeah thanks Xab,'' Sergio nodded, but the very idea of never being in Iker's arms again was suffocating him. 

''You're welcome, but you should focus on the game now okay. It's going to be a long night,'' Xabi muttered wisely and Sergio grimaced.

He had a bad feeling about this, but he just hoped for the best and that he got through this without any red cards.  
The warming up was over and they went back to the dressing room to change.

Iker grabbed Sergio by his wrist before he left the vacant dressing room and kissed his cheeks.

 _''I trust you Sese, win this game for me-defend Diego like you would defend me._ Be the man I know you are, make me proud, I love you,'' Iker said and Sergio felt tears well up in his eyes and embraced Iker far too tight.

''Love you too, I won't let you down Iker,'' Sergio said and he kissed Iker's neck and quickly released him before he would not be able to stop crying, and he quickly ran down to his group of players.

He was captain now, he was the one who had to lead his troops into this battle. If they won it would be thanks to him, but if they lost it would be his fault. Heavy hangs the head that wears the crown. Leadership had its cost.   
If only Iker had been in the goal, that always made him feel better and more secure somehow.

Sergio peeked trough the silver colored gaps in the tunnel of the Bernabeu and winked at Andres who smiled back looking nervous and even more pale than usual.  
Angel was chatting cheerfully with Messi and Neymar and Sergio heard them wish each other good luck.

He liked that, at least now they could be civil with each other.  
Mourinho was gone and the Spanish team had been firmly reunited over the last few years.

Sergio led his team onto the pitch and hugged Xavi briefly at the coin toss.  
He knew he should be thanking Xavi for not going to Iker's room that day but all he felt was anger and anxiety spreading trough his body.

The Bernabeu was roaring in excitement and he could literally feel the nerves of every fan in the stadium raining down on him.

Andres hugged Xavi briefly and knew Xavi whispered some good luck words in his ear, he didn't hear what they were but it didn't matter.  
The point was that Xavi was here and still cared about Andres nerves.

Xavi was always the calm one, Andres was always the one who felt like he was dying whenever they played games like these.

He knew Xavi was nervous too, they all were, but somehow Xavi always managed to keep breathing and to stay calm and relaxed.  
_God only knew how Andres would cope with playing if Xavi would quit playing football._

He seriously dreaded that day, cause then he would have to lead this team.  
Had to keep them calm even if he was dying from his nerves.

And now Puyi had also decided to quit playing.  
_It was all a little too much for Andres, losing Puyi, having to win this game today._  
He knew that they had to win, if they lost then they would lose La Liga.

The referee blew the whistle and the game started and Andres pushed forward instantly.  
Sergio was shocked to see how easily Barca came trough their midfield and defenses.  
It was like Xabi and Luka were not even _on_ the pitch.

He yelled at Dani to watch Andres but Dani lost his focus for a split second and Andres noticed it.  
Messi gave him a brilliant pass and Andres knew instantly that Dani could never catch up to him in time, because for some strange reason the kid had travelled inward.

 _Why he had done that was beyond Andres, but he didn't care._  
He had spotted a huge amount of space and Xavi had always taught him to look for spaces everywhere.

So Andres ran towards Lopez and kicked the ball into the goal without any hesitation.

 _Never hesitate, that was always Xavi's motto._  
Andres screamed like a madman and ran toward Messi and felt his teammates crash down on top of him.  
God, this felt so good!!

They really needed this goal and this early lead was exactly what they had dreamed about all week.  
It was revenge for the humiliations of last season.

Xavi hugged him and whispered that he would definitely have sex with him tonight and Andres blushed and felt his heart rate go up even harder and could actually hear it pounding in his ears.

Sergio meanwhile was shouting and bitching at Dani for letting Andres run off without covering him.  
He knew Dani was young and inexperienced but that wasn't an excuse, what the hell was he thinking?

Letting Andres Iniesta- _the man who scored the winning goal in South-Africa, possibly the best player in the Spanish team_ -walk around freely was just inexcusable.

Dani should have known better and Sergio gave him holy hell, for a second.  
When he saw the poor kid's eyes water up and he decided that Dani was punished enough and had probably learned his lesson.

At least he hoped so.

Real never really got control of the match but after a while Angel di Maria saw a small space and decided to go for it.  
He gave a beautiful ball forward and Karim headed it in, with a bit of luck since Valdes should have saved that one, but who cared about that?

Sergio screamed and flew forward and hugged his teammates and screamed: **''We can do this guys!!!! we can win!!''**  
He felt relieved and excited but he knew this was far from over.

Andres meanwhile felt like he was dying.

 _How was this happening??_  
How could it be possible for their defense to be so weak.

Victor was his best friend and he didn't like to criticize him but Andres felt like Victor should have saved this header.

Xavi walked toward him and whispered encouraging words in his ears, he always did that when Andres was feeling low.  
He always felt that and knew _exactly_ what Andres needed.

But more disasters were ahead of them.  
Somehow Karim Benzema found the net yet again! This time the fault was Masche's and Andres cursed silently.

Andres had known that Karim was on a streak for months now, ever since Higuain had left the kid could not stop scoring and he admired his talent, but this was just too much for him to bear.  
Now they had to start all over again.

But right before half time Leo found a small space and that was all he needed, he dribbled past, Ramos,Marcelo and Xabi and scored the goal Andres and his team were so hungry for.  
Leo ran toward Neymar and hugged him tight.

But there was a little fight amongst the players, Sergio was fighting with Alves, Pepe and Cesc were bitching and Pepe shoved Cesc to the floor, but then he got knocked down by a few Barca players and then out of nowhere Busquets stepped on his head.  
Sergio felt rage spread trough his body and he shouted at Andres: _''See what he did!!! Busi stepped on Pepe's head!!'''_

Andres shook his head, since he had not seen that, but if that was true he would get _extremely pissed_ at Busi.  
The little brawl was soothed and the referee handed Pepe and Cesc a yellow card.

Luka was shouting at his fellow players to calm down desperately.  
He wasn't a guy who normally yelled much but this game was pissing him off.

It was like he and Xabi were a bunch of amateurs today.  
Busquets and Iniesta were too quick and slippery for them and Luka felt humiliated and weak.

Iker was sitting on the bench biting his nails off, god this match fucking sucked.  
He was desperately hoping for half time, so that he could enter the dressing room and shout at his boys like he always did.

The referee blew the whistle and the teams went to the dressing room.  
Sergio folded his arm around Andres' side and whispered: ''Man this game is fucking intense, you are playing amazing by the way, can you stop doing that in the second half,''

Andres knew Sergio was only teasing but he also knew that the compliment was sincere.

''Nah sorry Sergio, I came for a win today, so if you don't mind I think I will keep playing like this,''

''Fine I will just have to tell my boys to watch you like a hawk then,'' Sergio shrugged and he winked and then he stepped into his own dressing room where Iker was doing a competition with Carlo as to who could shout the best.

If you asked Sergio, Iker was winning it.

 **''What the fuck people!!** **Dani what is wrong with you today huh?!** **You don't let the fucking best midfielder in the world run around freely!!!**  
**You stay on his ass like you are his boyfriend!''** Iker yelled.

''I'm sorry Iker, I know I fucked up,'' Dani muttered and Alvaro Morata put his arm around his upset friend.

''Maybe you should leave him alone huh,'' Alvaro mumbled.

''Enough Iker, yeah the kid knows he fucked up, but he is young and inexperienced. Yelling at him for what he did wrong has no use since he can't take it back, so back the fuck off!'' Sergio exclaimed and Iker smirked a little.

''Spoken like a _true_ captain,'' he said and he kissed Sergio's cheek.

Carlo started his talk about what had gone wrong, and he gave many instructions but Sergio had a hard time focusing on the words.  
Not that he didn't care about it, but he was taken by adrenaline and was in his own little world.

Luka sat next to Marcelo and felt his lovers knee nudge against his every few seconds.  
Marcelo could never sit still, not even for a second.

In the other dressing room things were much more cheerful.  
Spirits were high and Xavi was chatting relaxed with Tata and handed out instructions every once in a while.  
According to Andres they had played a very good game and he was proud of his teammates.

Andres pulled Busquets to the side and mumbled: _''Did you really stand on Pepe's head?''_

Busi shrugged innocently. ''I don't know Andres, I could have, but I don't remember it,''  
Andres decided to let it lie for now, but he would definitely watch it again on video.

After half time the game got even more intense.  
Cristiano Ronaldo got a penalty because Dani Alves tackled him, but it was outside of the box.

Still they got a penalty and Sergio was excited for it.

He knew Cris wouldn't miss it.  
_And he didn't miss it._  
He scored and flew into the warm arms of his teammates.

With half an hour left on the clock disaster finally struck.  
And struck hard.  
Neymar came storming into the box and Sergio, who never touched him, saw the little shithead go down.

He immediately knew he was in trouble.  
The referee pointed to the penalty spot and showed him a red card.

Sergio could not believe it, why was it always him that got fucked like this?

 **''What did I do??? I never even touched him!!''** Sergio shouted.

''Come one Sese, stay calm,'' Pepe tried to hush before Sergio shouted a lot more nasty stuff.

Sergio was raging with anger and he stormed off the pitch, he felt like a complete failure and a screw up and he could not even face Iker right now.  
He just sat down on the bench and avoided his gaze.

Sergio knew that it was over now, with ten men Barca was sure to win.

He stared at Messi who was walking toward the penalty spot and he swallowed hard.  
_Please miss it, please god..._

Andres was shaking, and felt shivers go down his spine.  
Ramos being sent off was a good thing for his team, but he felt like it was a little unfair to hand Ramos the red card.

Neymar would probably tell him to stop whining about it and that they had to win no matter what, but Andres and Xavi didn't like to win games like this.

Leo took a few steps back and shot the ball behind Diego Lopez who almost got a hand to it, but it wasn't enough.  
Xavi and Andres flew into Messi's arms and Andres looked at the Real bench and saw Ramos placing his head in his hands.

Not wanting to believe what had just happened.

The game got harder and more intense and Luka just wanted it to be over with.  
A draw he could live with, losing however he could not.

Carlo took Karim off the pitch and he was being soothed by Zidane when he reached the bench, because Karim, clearly was not happy about being subbed. He wasn't the kind of guy who usually complained about it, but today his protest was justified. Karim had been lethal, and taking him out seemed a bit suicidal.   
Zidane gave him a quick peck in his neck and Karim relaxed a little.

Andres could not believe it, why in the world would Ancelotti take the _best man_ of the pitch??  
Not that he was complaining but still.

Then he broke out of the defense and ran towards Lopez but Xabi and Dani tackled him and he went down.  
Andres earned himself a penalty and he felt the desire to grin but tugged his happiness away inside his chest.

He didn't want to make any enemies here in the Bernabeu, most of Spain still loved him for awarding them with the winning goal in the world cup.

Leo took the shot and scored and he kissed the Barca sign on his chest.  
_That cocky piece of shit,_ Sergio thought, when he was pouting away on the bench.

Iker sat next to him and took his hand.  
''How the fuck did this happen Iker??'' Sergio panted and he felt tears prickle in his eyes.

''I don't know Sese, this is all so fucking unfair,'' Iker sighed heavily and he entwined his fingers with Sergio's.

''Come over to my place tonight?'' Sergio begged and Iker nodded.  
''Of course, someone has to force feed me in the morning,''

Luka knew it was over when Messi scored again, he had known this was going to be a hellish night before it had even started.  
He looked at Marcelo and saw his lover crumble in front of his eyes.  
It broke his heart.

The referee finally put Real out of their misery and blew the final whistle.  
Xavi and Andres celebrated it with much joy and it felt extremely good to win, but Andres had this nagging feeling in his gut that they had been extremely lucky to win this today.

Sergio hugged both of them in the tunnel but said nothing.  
Andres knew Sergio long enough to know that he was in no mood to talk, he would probably text them later.

Andres took Xavi back to their hotel room and they had the best first night he had ever had.  
Never before had he felt so connected to Xavi, so complete.  
It was the best night of both their lives.  
_Xavi never left him again._

 

Iker had a hard job to do as captain.  
He had to pick up the pieces whenever his team lost, had to take care of everybody, putting their needs before his own.  
He soothed everybody, hugged wherever he was needed and he kissed a lot of wet cheeks.

When he was done he took Sergio home, trying to patch him up again.  
But it would not be easy.  
''Do I disappoint you Iker?'' Sergio asked when they were laying in Sergio's bed, with a bottle of white wine next to the bed.

''Of course not!'' Iker immediately said and he took a huge sip of his wine, spilling it all over his chin.  
''But I failed us today, all of us. Every Madridista alive.  
I got the red card again Iker,me!  _I'm a fucking joke!''_ Sergio cried out and he buried his head in Iker's lap.

''You are not a joke love.  
You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and to this team. I love you and I'm not letting you go again.  
I'm yours Sese, I'm so done with screwing around. I want it to be just you and me from now on,''

Sergio eyes went wide and he sat up and took Iker's hand.

''You were right today, when you yelled at me in my room.  
I always take you for granted and never love you enough.  
But you are enough for me Sergio and I want to be with you and only you,'' Iker smiled and he kissed Sergio's lips passionately.

''You really mean that?'' Sergio panted when Iker let him go.

_''I do._ _I'm yours Sese,''_

Sergio slept like a baby that night.  
He may had lost the game but he won everything he ever wanted in his life that night.

_He was finally home._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review guys! <3


End file.
